


You took a polaroid of us

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping in the middle of nowhere, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Meeting in a diner, roadtrip au, sweetheart!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadtrip AU: Two weeks after Clarke loses father to cancer, her boyfriend Bellamy decides that it's time for her to get out of her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You took a polaroid of us

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist for this fic: 
> 
> \- Out of the woods by Taylor Swift (title)  
> \- Drops of Jupiter by Train  
> \- All of me by John Legend

_You took a Polaroid of us_

_Then discovered_

_The rest of the world was black and white_

_But we were in screaming color_

~*~

** Day 1 **

 

While he pulled back the curtains, letting powerful sunlight fill her room for the first time in nearly two weeks, she hardly looked at him - instead simply sat on the messy bed, wrapping up her own body as if building up yet another thick wall. Him having been through such a process himself not long ago, he had learned that blocking out the world was close to the worst thing you could do about it. At every hopeless shaking of her head, leading to burying her nose a little more within the fabric of her jeans, his heart was stabbed. It hurt him, too. And therefore Bellamy from that day on refused to watch it happen.

 

“You better get up, because we’re leaving in exactly two hours.” She finally raised her gaze to look at him, eyebrows arched in confusion, then, as she seemed to realize that he was being absolutely serious, she pulled a no-fucking-way face. But the chance of Bellamy giving up on an idea was and had always been close to zero, so he crawled to the side of her bed, interlacing their fingers. “I’m afraid I’m never going to see you happy again, you know? That beaming face of happiness that I love _so_ much.” Frantically blinking away a set of tears in her eyes, Clarke turned to look at him, and the emotion behind the gaze nearly knocked all air from his lungs; it was devastating.

“What if I’m not ready to be happy?” Longing to see her face, Bellamy tucked some of the golden locks concealing it behind her ear, “But I don’t want to be sad anymore either?” She squeezed her eyes shut as his thumb started to caress her palm.

“If you don’t want to be sad, it means that you willing to be happy, Clarke.” Without waiting for a reply he got up on his feet to grab his phone - A text from Raven -

 

_Is she all right?_

**_Looks like it._ **

****

**_It’s her choice though. I can’t force her to go._ **

****

_Question: how do you understand girls so well?_

_When Finn cheated on me, you and Clarke came over with_

_chocolate and Big Mama._

****

****

 

Tearing his gaze off the screen for a moment, an empty bed met his eyes and his head turned everywhere to find Clarke. A moment later, yet hearing some scrambling down the hallway he assumed that she had just gotten up to go to the bathroom.

 

“Could you tell me where we going? It would weirdly make it a lot easier for me to know how to pack.”

 

“We’re going camping! In the middle of nowhere!” He shouted back, failing to tame his own grin as she stumbled into the room, throwing a medium sized backpack. Within the following ten minutes, her bed went from messy to a warzone: clothes and toiletries thrown all over the place - however, at least she was amazingly fast and judging by the current inventory, she wanted the trip to be just as casual as he had planned.

“Okay.” She breathed out, smiling a tiny bit (it _still_ counted), which drove Bellamy to almost lift her off the floor in a hug, laughing slightly against her hair, secretly hoping that it would be contagious, but no. Despite knowing that it wasn’t right to feel disappointed in himself for that, it somehow started to pinch at his heart a little. “Let’s go now.” Clarke whispered into his ear, making it very clear that she now wanted to get out of this place.

 

~*~

 

_She acts like summer and walks like rain._

Once they had finally left the city, the Train song suddenly bursting out of the radio, Bellamy and Clarke started to enjoy being on the road. Smiling happily with his eyes; sparks glinting in them like stars to a dark night sky, he stole a glance at her: how she reached to the back of her neck to let her waves fall freely down her shoulders and how the wind immediately took advantage of that.

The sun hit her face, and he noticed the shadow of a smile at the corners of her mouth - They breathed at the same time, inhaling a fresh scent of pine trees. With his eyes again glued to the road, Clarke silent next to him, memories evoked before he could think to stop them.

 

 

 _He remembered the careful, echoing sound of his own footsteps, the hospital hallways suddenly seeming way more deserted than usual; lonely and depressing, tossing a burden of the atmosphere of his shoulders, and mixed with the persistent lump he had in h_ is _throat it was simply a nightmare._

_What didn’t make it better, was laying eyes on her as he had walked into the room that had got the same number as her age: 18._

_“Bellamy.” Not letting go of her father’s dangerously pale hand, she had turned to him, the tears in her eyes proving to have been fairly new - He hadn’t wanted to cause even more pain or sadness, yet he knew from experience that crying was the lone thing that could help, and in the end it was her own choice to realize it. But he was there to support her if everything crumbled - Not because it was his duty as her boyfriend, but because he cared._

_Actually, Jake Griffin had been the parent of Clarke’s that he was most comfortable with; a loving man, who had the most heartwarming laughter you could ever imagine, especially whenever him and Clarke would tell their inside jokes in the middle of a football game, cracking up at Bellamy’s clueless facial expression - A man, who had congratulated him following his acceptance to college like he was his own father - A man, who had smiled at his nervous words: “Jake, I’m in love with your daughter.” and just had replied: “Judging by the way she doesn’t mock you whenever she wins in Scrabble, I would say that she is very much in love with you too, son.”_

_“He’s only got a couple hours.” The teary statement from Clarke rang deeply in his ears, and as it all fell apart - her façade, the strength of her heart, with the first wrenching sob causing her body to shake, Bellamy was for a moment petrified, unable to move even his lips to say something. What was there to say? He ended up choosing to just wrap her up, so that she could crumble under his protection._

        ~*~

 

“Wow, Bellamy. It’s _beautiful._ ” The sudden sound of Clarke’s voice as the got out of the car ripped him out of his thoughts, instead driving him to look around with her, although he already knew this place like the back pocket of his jeans. 

“How did you know about this? It’s literally in the middle of nowhere.” 

Finding the tent in the boot of his rather old car that Raven had spiced up for him by among other things cutting the top off, Bellamy started to tell the story about how he used to bring Octavia out here whenever she felt trapped between two nails in the mist of their parents’ divorce - that it was them, who had broken the swing hanging over the lake in a tree, and had put up a rope as replacement last summer.

 

When they had the tent all ready, Clarke took some beloved time to let her nostrils explore the scent of the place: water, pine and a clean wind, which didn’t belong in the city. Five minutes later, sweet firewood blended in from the campfire that had been waiting to get lit.

 

“This is going to be amazing. I can feel it in my bones.”

 

~*~

 

At night, the usual chilly wind didn’t matter much now that the many trees surrounding them worked as a shield, too. And as the dark sky put on its glorious, star-speckled coat, Clarke was amazed at how carefully Bellamy had thought while picking out this get away spot years back. 

According to Clarke it was possible for them to live of off Oreos, Ruffles and diet coke the entire time, but he put his foot down: “I can make killer spaghetti on our natural stove right here,” Bellamy said, gesturing towards the fire in front of them, and the flames flickered in her eyes (which were actually smiling, but this time he didn’t want to make a big deal out of it).

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Upon placing a couple of teasing kisses on his jawline, she watched him walk to the car to get the few things needed for them to make dinner. 

And surprisingly, with joined forces they succeeded in making two plates of spaghetti and meat sauce that didn’t taste as if dropped in a volcano - It was quite amazing eating this way, on the ground with plastic plates and cups, which she blamed Bellamy for not revealing to her sooner - that way, they could already have had many more days like this one.

But damn she was tired, and upon a single round of UNO (she won) they both fell asleep as soon as their heads hit fort of blankets and pillows they had build inside of the tent. 

 

~*~

 

** Day 2  **

****

As the first thing in the morning, he dared her to jump in the lake; it was no question, so despite still being somewhat drowsy from last day’s long drive, she raced him the ten feet to the water’s edge and dived down, shamelessly squealing at the feeling of cold water on her bare skin: Oh man, she should’ve not taken off her pants last night, because then- 

“Bellamy!” Holding her hands up in surrender, she narrowed the space between them, attempting to walk faster on the slippery sand bottom of the lake, yet he showed no form of mercy, splashing another wave towards her, its water spraying her face and hair.

She instantly threw herself at him, the surprise attack causing him to stacker backwards, but before he got the slightest chance to regain the lost balance, she had grabbed his arm, forcing him along under the surface for a second; being in control was something she adored, so when he had processed everything and dived up, she could barely keep herself from pouting.

 

“We don’t have to make this into a game, do we Clarke?”

 

“Why? I think that sounds like the sweetest temptation.” Joking as he pulled her closer by the hand, she seized the opportunity to latch her legs around his waist, knowing from memories that he was strong enough to hold her up for minutes if that was what she was into.

He kissed her, placing a hand at the back of her neck like it was imaginable for their faces to come any closer than they already were, and she nearly laughed when she felt that his fingers got stuck in her unbrushed, wet hair. It was most likely the first time since her father passed that they had kissed like this, which to Bellamy’s relief had to mean that her mood was changing step by step. Sometimes, their teeth would hit each other, however that was not awkward anymore compared to their unsuccessful first attempt at making out. Now, they just felt ridiculous - They were such dorks, chuckling against one another’s skin. 

 

“What do you want to do today?”

 

“Kiss you.” Wow, that request was right up his alley, but….

 

“Sounds manageable, yet I was thinking of something entirely different-”

 

“Which is…?”

 

~*~

 

During the entire three hour drive, Clarke honestly had no clue of where they were or where they were going, yet she decided to trust him, cutting the interrogation she had planned from the start - considering that he was well aware of how much she couldn’t stand surprises (congratulations, Bellamy - your girlfriend is a control freak), he was probably waiting for her to explode any minute. Well, knowing him she couldn’t expect any answers to those questions either.

 

That was why, once they rolled into Navy Pier’s parking lot, Bellamy’s face was marked by utter surprise: “You trusted me - didn’t even doubt my sense of direction. Holy crap, I officially love this idea.” 

“Shut up.” Hitting him playfully on the arm, she let him sweep an arm easily around her waist as they started walking, the sweet scent of cotton candy mixed with sea salt welcoming them. 

Stop number one: THE FERRIS WHEEL OF FREAKING COURSE - they had never been on such a thing before, and her boyfriend was a genius. She nearly squealed of excitement as it started spinning.

 

Also then, they couldn’t help themselves and had to feed their love for competition with every possible game that was to be found there. Yeah, even miniature gold, which was fun (but they sucked). In the end, Clarke won most of them, and Bellamy failed at hiding his frustration halfway through.

 

Clarke nearly told him that she was going to miss the bonfire food tonight, still they found a diner a little over a mile from the pier, and she realized that the biggest burger on Earth combined with a strawberry milkshake was not that bad of a substitute.

 

“I can still picture you working in one of these.”

 

“And I still _can’t_ believe that you decided to slip your phone number to a man smelling of deep fat and mean coffee.” Taking a sip of his coke, Bellamy recalled watching her from his spot behind the counter: another student studying for exams at weird times, in even weirder places.

 

 

_That morning, she had been the only person in the diner where he worked part time to pay for college. Upon ordering a cup of black coffee, she had sat down at a table, spreading out a couple of those types of textbooks that could break limps easily when carried in a bag._

_“The answer’s Cerberus.” While putting down her coffee, he had gotten a single glance of the question that she was pondering over on the sheet, As she looked up at him, Bellamy pulled a friendly smile._

_“Thank you. Majoring in history?” She questioned, her eyes tired but somehow still curious. Nodding and clearing his throat, Bellamy probably knew that it was better to reply using words - a talent, which he occasionally lacked, “I plan on majoring if I get accepted.”_

_How could a girl look so incredibly beautiful in an oversized high school shirt, no makeup and her hair tied up in a messy bun on top of her head?_

~*~

Vivid memories of how they met was all they talked about for nearly two hours until Bellamy stopped on what might once many years ago have been a field full of wheat, but now was just another one of those gigantic, deserted areas for couples to chill in the backseat of their open car - alternating between looking at constellations and kissing.

 

“Best. Idea. Ever.” Clarke gasped while trapped beneath Bellamy, who held her wrists in place above her head as his lips pressed slowly and fully against her neck, shoulder and lips. With her eyes closed from sensation she trusted him once again, allowing him to pull her up until she was sitting up, pressed to his chest - fluttering them open, Clarke was met by his warm smile. 

She must’ve fallen asleep before they began driving again, because when she woke up later, Bellamy was completely knocked out next to her, in the tent.

 

 

** Day 3 **

 

The next morning started out with tears - of course that was what he had expected, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to forget her father - With that said the view of her silently crying by the dying fire surprised him anyway, and for a moment, which was longer than he would like to admit, he was left standing like a statue to watch as her eyes flooded with painful tears. 

At last, he sat down on the ground as well, quickly sharing the big, fuzzy blanket with her. He didn’t think that she was going to want anyone - or him- to be near her (since that was usually the case), however this time she actually nuzzled closer to him, resting her head lightly against his chest. Although he hated to see her sad, he decided to let her cry it out.

 

* * *

 

 

_She had learned of her father’s diagnosis shortly after meeting Bellamy: Stage four of Neuroblastoma. Then, he had wondered why she seemed strangely distant whenever they would stop talking, as people normally do on first dates. Prior to him initiating to ask her out, they had talked numerous times in the diner where she came every morning, and when she started to be there a lot earlier not bringing a shitload of homework he had realized that studying might no longer have been her reason for being there, and just maybe she was trying to show him that it was freaking time for him to act like a man._

_“Clarke, should I take you some out some other place today?”_

_“Well, that was about fucking time.”_

_“If you were so freaking desperate to go on a date with me then why didn’t you ask?” With a teasing glint ruling within his gaze, he cleaned out the table next to Clarke’s._

_“Because I’m a wimp.” God, she actually winked. But the place he had picked for the date was the fancy place also known as the small apartment he lived in with his little sister, Octavia, whom he had practically raised himself and in return for a decent childhood, he had gotten a whole lot of knowledge about girls (75% of it being too much information, really)._

 

 _And th_ e _worst part was almost that she didn’t tell him the truth until she was rushing to get out of his apartment upon receiving a text. “I’m so very sorry- I really like you, it’s not that - I just - My father has been driven to the hospital with heart failure, and it-“ Reaching for her hands, Bellamy eventually gained eye contact with her, noticing just how distraught she was. He gave them a light squeeze as comfort, his gaze continuously reflecting hers as he offered to drive her._

_“You don’t have to-“_

_“If we drive now, you’ll be there in five minutes. Please.”_

_~_ *~

 

The sunrises coloring the sky above their cozy camp were absolutely stunning, and once Clarke was feeling better she hopped to the car to get her polaroid camera in the glove compartment. While she had gotten as far as to waist deep water to take a picture, Bellamy thought it was just the perfect time for him to check of the rope above the lake still served its purpose. 

Bellamy let go of the rope after swinging back and forth a couple of times for the hell of it, cutting through the surface of the lake with a dramatic splash that caused Clarke to laugh in the distance, and the view proved to be a temptation, since she had to try herself the next minute, barely remembering to put away her precious camera.

 

“Are you going to catch me?!” Making a point, she shouted, trying to hold onto the rope with slippery hands.

 

“Can’t promise anything, Princess!”

 

“Thought so!” And with those words, she let go, in the end landing nowhere near where he was standing. But they got a good laugh out of it, though. Oh, and Clarke had to take her tank top off because it was “too heavily drenched” as she stated herself, and he didn’t complain, to say the least, since he got to kiss the newly exposed skin shamelessly.

 

~*~

 

Luckily there was a gas station no more than two miles up the road, because Bellamy hadn’t seemed to consider the temperature while packing water. So when Clarke returned during the evening hours, Bellamy had lighted the campfire, preparing for whatever he planned to cook.

 

“Haven’t you ever wanted to eat pancakes and bacon for dinner without anyone sitting next to you telling you that it’s both weird and shameful?” He asked, grinning as she sat down beside him first now turning her gaze at the sound of music playing somewhere.

“Oh my God, Bellamy! You didn’t bring a record player!” She burst out laughing as she noticed the old invention sitting by the tent opening behind them, but he just smirked back, flipping a pancake like a pro (well, he was one since he had two years experience of making and serving breakfast in a diner) “Oh yes I did. After all, there’s no internet-connection out here for some _absurd_ reason, and I needed to have music if I need to have a chance of you accepting my offer to dance tonight.”

“I’d dance with you under any circumstance.” Was her flat reply that she instantly sweetened with a slow kiss. 

 

They ate their dinner (which was actually breakfast), hardly talking, yet instead letting the low music form the atmosphere alone, and as it got darker it also got more cool. This was the perfect opportunity that Clarke knew he would never put to waste.

 

~*~

 

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too?_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

Actually, the dance itself was slightly awkward with none of them quite knowing what they were doing, but it was the touches that made everything worth melting into; their fingers interlaced, her other hand on his shoulder, and his around her waist, feeling the small of her back through the one of his shirts that she was currently wearing.

 

What stopped them was when she decided to kiss him, pretty much out of the blue - however she knew why she did it: Ever since her dad’s passing she was dragged into s depressing, lonely pit that she was so certain that she never going to escape from. Perhaps if she was extremely lucky, she thought she would feel free sometime in the future. Not in a million years had she imagined that the death of the most important man in her life was going to open the door to another; the one, who was going to make her live, even if she didn’t know whether she was ready to. _“Please, don’t ever let go of me.”_ She murmured into his ear, and he responded with a line of assuring kisses up the side of her neck.

  _Never._


End file.
